What a difference a day makes
by BrokenLu
Summary: Quando algo começa, você geralmente não tem idéia de como vai terminar. Os colegas de quarto que você foi forçado a aceitar, tornam-se sua família, o cara que você só queria beijar uma vez, se torna seu namorado. Bem-vindos a uma nova Hogwarts!
1. Apresentação dos personagens

**Obsvervações:**  
-Rose, Tiago e Scorpius estãono terceiro ano :D  
-Victoire está no sexto ano :}

**E, COM VOCÊS:**

**Dominique Delacour Weasley:**  
-Oi Prof. Flitwick, gostei das suas unhas. – Dominique sorriu meiga – Quem fez elas?

**Victoire Delacour Weasley:**  
-Eu acho que é importante manter o meu bem estar unhal. – Victoire respondeu dando de ombros e lixando a unha do dedo indicador.

**Tiago Weasley Potter:**  
-É minha impressão ou a mãe do Malfoy é vesga? – o garoto pediu – Porque parece que ela tá olhando pra mim e pro George junto, e nós estamos sentandos separados por sete pessoas... – todos os Wesleys presentes ali riram.

**Alvo Weasley Potter:**  
-Posso de chamar de Slu, então? – Alvo pediu, fazendo Slughorn corar é a turma toda rir.

**Frederico Johnson Weasley:**  
-Meu deus... – Fred murmurou – Onde eu estou? High School Musical?

**Roxanne Johnson Weasley:**  
-O quê aconteceu? – Roxy perguntou, tirando umas folhas do cabelo da prima – Parece que você foi atacada por um Hipógrifo irritado.

**Rose Granger Wesley:**  
-Ei! Parem de falar do Scorpius, nós estamos aqui do lado! – a garota gritou para os primos e irmãos que falam sobre Scorpius.

**Theordore Remus Lupin:**  
-Essi Testrálinhu não é bunitinhu? – Teddy falou com voz de bebê passando a mão no Testrálio, fazendo toda a turma do sexto ano olhar para ele como se ele fosse tapado.

**... E o sempre (****tapado**** e) zoado, Tio Roniquinho!**  
-Tiago, o tio Ron_iquinho_ veio com as calças do avesso hoje, se você não notou – Victoire apontou –, não confie no que ele diz.

**BEM-VINDOS A UMA HOGWARTS DEPOIS DA BATALHA.**


	2. No qual nós conhemos a atual Hogwarts

**Capítulo O1 – Aquele no qual nos conhecemos a Hogwarts atual.**

-Então, eu soube que... – Alvo conversava animado com Tiago e Rose até que Victoire Wesley entrou no vagão, cheia de folhas em seu cabelo vermelho (meio claro, por causa de Fleur).

-O quê aconteceu? – Dominique perguntou, tirando umas folhas do cabelo da irmã – Parece que você foi atacada por um Hipógrifo irritado.

-Teddy-sou-super-inteligente-confia-em-mim apartou num morro! – Victoire gritou, se atirando no banco ao lado de Fred e mexendo no cabelo dele – Que tipo de pessoa em sã consciência aparta num morro?! Já tá no nome, morro! É pra cair!

-Só porque você é minha prima não quer dizer que pode mexer no cabelo! – Fred falou, puxando sua cabeça para o lado e se batendo no vidro – Ai...

-Toma! – Vic falou e puxou a cabeça dele de volta – Agora deixa eu mexer ou eu vou te deixar petrificado.

-Ok...

-Ei, você soube que a Minnie botou auroures cuidando de toda a Hogwarts?

-Do balaco baco – Tiago disse e riu.

-Onde você aprendeu essa gíria retardada, Tizy? – Roxy falou, usando o apelido que Tiago odiava.

-O tio Rony disse que é da moda...

-Tiago, o tio Rony veio com as calças do avesso hoje, se você não notou – Victoire apontou –, não confie no que ele diz.

-Ei! – Tiago falou – Não fale do tio Uon-uon assim!

-É verdade... – Rose admitiu, comendo um sapo de chocolate que tinha roubado de Fred.

-Olha! – Alvo falou alegre, pulando de um lado para o outro e apontando para fora – Já chegamos!

Victoire rolou os olhos e puxou Fred consigo. Ela e o garoto eram melhores amigos desde que ela se conhecia por pessoa. Fred foi o primeiro a saber que ela estava namorando com Teddy, que ela odiava laranja e que ela que tinha estuporado Mary e não Ellie Cormack.

-Eu soube que o Teddy que vai levar a gente de Poções para outras matérias. Que bom que eu não faço mais Poções, agora no sexto ano. – Fred falou baixinho a última parte

-Cala _tum_ a _tum_ boca _tuum_ – Vic batia no ombro dele com um livro que carregava, "Quadribol através dos séculos"

-AAAAI! – Fred gritou, pulando numa carruagem e sendo seguido por Victoire, Dominique, Roxy e Tiago e Rose e Alvo

-Nós todos cabemos nessa carruagem? – Roxy perguntou confusa e Dominique assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ounti, testrálinhu bunitinhu. – Victoire falava com o testrálio que ia leva-los a escola, acariciando suas costas.

-Como ela consegue ver ele? – Alvo pediu olhando enviesado para ela.

-Eu vi meu peixinho morrer. – ela respondeu e então o testrálio começou a andar, Victoire mexeu no bolso de sua calça e tirou uma lixa de unhas – Meu deus, que horror isso aqui.

-Victoire, por que diabos você trouxe uma lixa de unhas para Hoggy? – Fred pediu, encostando a cabeça no ombro da irmã, Roxy.

-Eu acho que é importante manter o meu bem estar unhal. – Victoire respondeu dando de ombros e lixando a unha do dedo indicador.

-Unhal?! – Tiago pediu debochado. Dominique, deu um tapa da cabeça dele, e tirou sua lixa de unha do bolso.

-Você também, Dominique?! – Fred pediu atordoado.

-Super. – a garota retrucou, lixando a unha de seu minguinho.

-Chegamos! – Roxy falou, pulando na carruagem e dançando até a entrada, seguida de Fred, que deu um tapa na sua própria cara, morrendo de vergonha de Roxy.

Victoire riu e puxou o amigo, rodopiando segurando um dedo dele.

-Meu deus... – Fred murmurou – Onde eu estou? High School Musical?

Tiago enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando Roxy, que dançava envolta dele.

-Para, que coisa ridícula! – ele pediu a garota que riu e continuou a dançar.

-Ridículo seria se _você_ dançasse, Tiago. – ela apontou e saiu correndo, seguindo Dominique, que lixava as unhas, sem se importar se Flitwick olhava brabo para ela.

-Oi Prof. Flitwick, gostei das suas unhas. – Dominique sorriu meiga – Quem fez elas?

-Entre agora, mocinha. – Flitwick disse corando, num tom quase obrigando a garota.

Dominique sorriu e entrou em direção ao salão comunal, sendo seguida por Vic, Fred, Rose, Tiago e Roxy, que se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória junto com ela.

-Aposto que Alvo vai para a Grifinória, dois galeões. – Fred murmurou para a irmã Roxy, que sorriu.

-Nah, ele vai para a Corvinal, que nem a Luc e Mol. – Roxy falou baixinho, apertando a mão do irmã.

Minutos depois, Flitwick trouxe o chapéu e eles começaram a seleção.

-Potter, Alvo Severo! – Flitwick chamou o garoto insegura que sentou no banquinho e o chapéu caiu na cabeça.

"Grifinória, Grifinória, Grifinória, Grifinória..." era tudo que havia na cabeça do rapaz.

-Tudo bem... GRIFINÓRIA! – o chapéu anunciou, e a mesa irrompeu em aplausos. Roxy soltou um palavrão baixo e entregou o dinheiro ao irmão, que ria feliz aplaudindo Alvo.

Depois que o chapéu terminou a seleção e Flitwick guardou ele, Minerva McGonagall sorriu e falou:

-Aos alunos novos, bem-vindos! E as antigos um bom regresso de suas férias!

Ela estalou os dedos e montes montes de comidas apareceram em cada mesa ao lado de jarras de suco e água.

-Hmm... costela! – Fred sorriu e pegou uma, comendo com a mão.

Rose apoiou suas mãos ao lado do prato e continuou a olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, mais exatamente para um garoto, Scorpius Malfoy, que ria com um garoto ruivo corpulento e uma garota loira. Toda sua família notou e riram.

-Rose e Scorpius em baixo de uma árvore, se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o, eles estão apaixonaados. – os seis cantaram em alto e bom som, fazendo os dois jovens corarem.

-Não estamos não. – eles rebateram corados e raivosos.

Todos os professores, alunos e Filch, que ralhada um auror ficaram em silêncio, Filch com um sorriso risonho no rosto.

-Bom – McGonagall quebrou o silêncio – Agora alguns avisos de inicio de ano. O nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch, pede para lembrar que é proibido fazer magia no corredor e outros oitocentos e sessenta e quatro itens que estão na porta da sua sala. Todos devem lembrar que o acesso a floresta em nossas dependências é proibido. – a voz de McGonagall tinha passado de entediante para séria – Agora, todos devem estar se perguntando por quê os aurores no castelo. Bom, a dois meses, conhecidos comensais da morte conseguiram escapar de Azkaban pela segunda vez. Então decidimos nos prevenirmos do que depois remediarmos. – ela sorriu preocupada para a mesa da Grifinória e então olhou para o centro novamente – Agora, dois aurores irão levar você a suas casa. Boa noite!

-Corvinal, comigo! – gritou o auror que se chamava Pete e seu companheiro Mortz apenas sorriu.

-Lufa-lufa! – gritou Morgan, uma mulher sorridente.

-Sonserina! – um auror mau-encarado gritou, fazendo a espinha dos Weasley gelar.

-Grifinória aqui! – Victoire conhecia aquela voz. Teddy! Algumas garotas do sétimo ano e outras do sexto começaram a dar pulinhos e retocar a maquiagem.

-Como eu estou? – Anna Thompson perguntou a Fred e Vic, que estava agarrada ao braço dele, escondendo sua cabeça em seu ombro, deixando apenas um coque laranja aparecendo.

-Ótima, tá arrasando! – Vic falou, sem nem mesmo olhar para a garota.

-Ela esqueceu de tomar os remédios hoje. Sabe como é, problema mental... sabe como é né... hehe. – Fred se desculpou pela garota. Anna ficou confusa e apenas foi para a frente cumprimentar Teddy.

-Oi, eu sou a Kris. – uma garota de cabelos pretos falou, sorrindo para Teddy. Dominique pisou no pé dele e continuou a conversar com Rose.

-A.... digo oi, sou o Teddy. – ele falou, sem olhar para ela, seguindo para a torre da Grifinória.

-Hmm... gostei do nome. – Kris bateu seus cílios e foi puxada para trás por outra garota.

-Oi, eu sou a Anna. – a garota quase caiu em cima de Teddy. Nic deu uma cotovelada nele e continuou sua conversa com Rose.

-Pa... quero dizer olá, legal seus...hm... brincos? – ele falou inseguro, e então notou que a garota estava sem brincos, subindo as últimas escadas.

-Obrigada, Ted. – ela falou como se tivesse intimidade com ele.

-Ordem da Fenix. – Ellie, a monitor da Grifinória falou, fazendo o retrato da Mulher-gorda se abrir e dar passagem para os alunos.

-Oi... - Victoire falou baixinho passando pelo garoto e depois entrando na sala comunal com Fred.

Dominique, Roxy, Rose e Victoire subiram para os dormitórios. Vic e Roxy juntas, dois dividiam o dormitório.

-Aaah! – Kris suspirou, abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia – Ele está tão na minha!

-Quem? Que sua? Onde? – Vic perguntou confusa, desarrumando o cabelo e sentando na cama.

-O Teddy, é claro! Aposto que ele vai me convidar para ir com ele para Hogsmead.

-Definitivamente. – Roxy e Vic – Joiinha Kris, joiinha – fizeram joinha com a mão e se deitaram. Segundos depois, Dominique entrou no dormitório e sussurrou no ouvido da irmã:

-Teddy quer te ver, ele tá ali na sala comunal.

Victoire sorriu e andou até a sala comunal, onde Teddy estava sentando em um canto escondido.

-Vic! – ele falou baixinho alegremente, abraçando a garota e beijando ela.

-Quantas garotas se atiraram para você? – ela perguntou, se separando do namorado.

-Sem contar aquela estranha que cospe quando fala – Adriana ***guspe*** Paliar***guspe***ri – Duas, mas três me encaram com sorrisos.

Vic abraçou o namorado e encarou a lareira, onde o fogo ardia em brasa.

-Vamos, sorria. – ele murmurou, beijando os cabelos dela – Eu só aceitei esse trabalho para ficar mais perto de você.

-Ok... – ela se levantou na ponta dos dedos e beijou a bochecha dele, fazendo seus cabelos ficarem rosa – Seus cabelos ficam muito melhores assim. – ela riu e se largou dele. – tenho que ir, tchau.

Ela sorriu uma última vez e saltitou (N/A: Saltitar?! Lol dudes, to cafona!) para seu dormitório.


	3. Aquele em que Roxy começa a rosnar

**Capítulo O2 – Aquele em que Roxy começa a rosnar.**

ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDA VICTÓRIAAAAAAAAAA! ACOOOOOORDA! TRIIIIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!, o despertador de Victoire soou, com a voz do pai dela tentando imitar um trem talvez.

-Vic, que despertador cafona é esse? – Roxy perguntou, levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

-Meu pai que me de... AAAAAAAAAUCH! – ela gritou, se desequilibrando e caindo no chão com tudo – Quem deixou um... absorvente no chão?! Eca!

-Ooops! – Kris riu sem graça e pegou o absorvente da mão da garota – Esse é meu... hehe.

-Kris, por que tem um absorvente no chão? – Roxy pediu.

-Por que tem um chão embaixo do absorvente? – Kris tentou mudar de assunto nervosa e então pegou suas roupas e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

-Estranho... – Vic falou. – Muito estranho...

As duas garotas se vestiram rapidamente e desceram para tomar café-da-manhã no salão comunal, onde acharam um Fred quase dormindo, uma Dominique atacada em todas as torradas que estavam em seu alcance e uma Rose babando por Scorpius Malfoy.

-Oi gente. – Roxy falou, sentado-se ao lado de Fred – Frederico...

-Bwarahadha... – ele murmurou dando um tapa nela e se virando para o outro lado.

-Fredii, o pai tá te chamando que ele quer te dar um kit-mata aula.

-Ãhn, onde? – ele falou, levantando a cabeça sonolento da mesa. Roxy entregou um copo de suco de abóbora para ele, que falou um palavrão baixinho e tomou.

-Sempre funciona. – Roxy disse, tomando seu suco de abóbora.

Victoire terminou de comer seu cupcake e olhou seu relógio, se não fossem agora, se atrasariam para a aula. Ela puxou Roxy e Fred para irem para a primeira aula.

Roxy sorriu e saiu andando com Victoire e Fred para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Então, hoje eu vou testar meu kit mata-aula que o pai me deu. – Fred sorriu e mostrou a pequena bolinha que parecia um M&M na mão – isso vai me fazer desmaiar na aula.

-Legal! – Vic riu e continuou andar para a aula com todos os alunos e os três aurores que escoltavam eles para lá.

-Aqui estamos. – um dos aurores falou, dando espaço para os alunos passarem. Fred guardou a bolinha no bolso e seguiu para seu lugar de sempre, ao lado de Vic, os últimos lugares, sempre. Mas este estava ocupado por Roxy.

-Roxy, esse é meu lugar e você sabe! – o garoto protestou.

-Mas agora eu estou aqui. – ela desafiou ele, sorrindo.

-Mas o lugar é meu! – ele repetiu.

-Mas eu estou aqui!

Fred deu seu melhor olhar espanta-adolescente super malvado, achando que isso iria espantar Roxy. A garota olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e começou a rosnar. Rosnar!

-Eu acho que você devia se livrar dos dois. – Dominique falou da porta, enquanto passava pela porta.

-Acredite, eu penso nisso todo dia. – Victoire falou, se encostando na parede e olhando os dois amigos brigando.

-Ah, é... – Dominique falou e então se virou para o corredor – TÁ TEDDY, EU JÁ TÔ INDO. NÃO, OBRIGADA, EU NÃO PRECISO DE UM MAPA. MAS VOCÊ PRECISA, PARA O SEU **CÉREBRO**! SE VOCÊ TEM UM! PORQUE PELO VISTO PARECE QUE TÁ MUITO DIFÍCIL PARA VOCÊ ACHAR NÉÉ! Ele te mandou um oi. E VOCÊ UM BOM-DIA PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! OQUEI, TÔ INDO SENHOR IRRITADINHO E MAL EDUCADÃOZÃO! Tchau Vic, tenho que ir para trato de criaturas mágicas com o Hag, beijos.

-Tchau. – Vic acenou e continuou a olhar os dois irmãos brigando.

-SAI DAÍ! – Fred gritou com a irmão.

-NÃO SAIO! SAI VOCÊ!

-MAS EU NEM TO AI! – ele retrucou, recebendo tapas a irmã – Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiii!

Victoire pegou a pequena balinha para desmaiar no bolso do amigo e engoliu, segundos depois ela estava caída no chão desmaiada.

-Roxy... – Fred chama a irmã que continuava batendo nele – Rox... Rox... ROOOOOOX!

-Quê Fred_uardo_?

-Olha! – ele apontou para a garota desmaiada no chão.

-CULPA SUA! – ela gritou, pegando a varinha – CULPA SUA!

-ENTÃO TÁ! A CULPA É MINHA E EU PONHO EM QUEM EU QUISER. A CULPA É SUA AGORA!

-Olá crianças, peguem seus livros e... oops. – a professora Taylor quase tropeçou em Victoire que estava caída no chão desacordada – Alguém me empreste seu livro, por favor? – Fred entregou o livro para Taylor que começou a usá-lo como um leque na garota, que segundos depois acordou.

-Ai! – Victoire falou, massageando as têmporas e se levantando do chão, sentindo a face corar de vergonha.

Ela sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Roxy, fazendo Fred ter que ir se sentar ao lado de April, uma garota sorridente da Grifinória.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Roxy, tira seu cabeça! – Rose pediu a amiga no salão comunal. Era hora da janta e o clima no salão era de cansaço e alegria – Eu tô querendo ver o Scorpius!

Roxy murmurou alguma coisa nada educada sobre Scorpius e olhar ele e se mexeu para o lado.

-Então, o Hagrid nos mostrou Pelúcio e enterrou um monte de quinquilharias no chão e deu um Pelúcio para cada um de nós. Eu batizei o meu de Pe – Dom sorriu como se fosse o nome mais criativo do mundo –, e o Pelúcio que desenterrasse mais coisas ganharia a competição e três galeões. É claro que eu ganhei! E, foi estranho também... porque eu achei uma pata de Acromântula... é e daí o Hag parou a competição. – todos riram, menos Rose, que estava ocupada demais enfiando o cotovelo na costela de porco observando Scorpius.


End file.
